This application relates to hardmetal compositions, their fabrication techniques, and associated applications.
Hardmetals include various composite materials and are specially designed to be hard and refractory, and exhibit strong resistance to wear. Examples of widely-used hardmetals include sintered or cemented carbides or carbonitrides, or a combination of such materials. Some hardmetals, called cermets, have compositions that may include processed ceramic particles (e.g., TiC) bonded with binder metal particles. Certain compositions of hardmetals have been documented in the technical literature. For example, a comprehensive compilation of hardmetal compositions is published in Brookes' World Dictionary and Handbook of Hardmetals, sixth edition, International Carbide Data, United Kingdom (1996).
Hardmetals may be used in a variety of applications. Exemplary applications include cutting tools for cutting metals, stones, and other hard materials, wire-drawing dies, knives, mining tools for cutting coals and various ores and rocks, and drilling tools for oil and other drilling applications. In addition, such hardmetals also may be used to construct housing and exterior surfaces or layers for various devices to meet specific needs of the operations of the devices or the environmental conditions under which the devices operate.
Many hardmetals may be formed by first dispersing hard, refractory particles of carbides or carbonitrides in a binder matrix and then pressing and sintering the mixture. The sintering process allows the binder matrix to bind the particles and to condense the mixture to form the resulting hardmetals. The hard particles primarily contribute to the hard and refractory properties of the resulting hardmetals.